ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Gilbert Beckett
Gilbert Beckett is a human agent who works in the Department of Floaters, Special Operations Division. He is partnered with Fiona Darcy and is written by KittyNoodles. Agent Profile Appearance Gilbert is 5'7" tall and has green eyes, pale skin, and unnaturally blond hair (its real color is dark brown; why he bleaches it remains a mystery). His skin burns easily in the sun and he is hypersensitive to hot or cold temperatures, which tends to make him a nightowl who frequently complains about the weather. Personality In general, Gilbert tends to attempt civility when- and wherever possible, and tries to be a gentleman at all times. Unfortunately for him, this is sorely at odds with his naturally snarky demeanor and extreme dislike for nicknames — the latter of which probably stems from a history of being called "Gilly-gins" back home. His often volatile reaction to being nicknamed (or just generally humiliated) too often, combined with his clumsiness and total ineffectiveness with any weapon that he cannot swing or throw, makes him a prime target for all sorts of mischief. He possesses a deep-seated hatred for rape!fics — especially those containing replacement! or possession!Sues — and has already displayed a violent streak when assassinating the Sues responsible for such travesties. While he is by no means a misogynist, he appears to be very much opposed to turning into a woman for any length of time — even if it's in a continuum wherein females do not have the bits associated with womanhood. Due to fate apparently not liking Gilbert at all, he possesses a weak stomach when presented with extreme or unnecessary violence, and is prone to vomiting if body parts start doing things they should not be doing. Agent History Gilbert joined the PPC in a moment of blind rage, brought on when he stumbled upon a horrendous rape!fic involving Defenseless!Prissy!Éowyn and Evil!Éomer. He was immediately given a job in the DF and partnered with Agent Fiona Darcy. While he was attempting to locate his RC and partner, he was recruited by Agents Kilroy Vincentus and Maggie Blackwell to help take down what turned out to be a rape!fic with an army of replacement!Sues. During the mission, he successfully blew up two replacement Kals, then later tried to use his partner's S&W 500 to neuter a Makuta-Sue and ended up knocking himself out when the gun turned out to be too powerful for him to fire. He was still only semi-conscious when the mission ended, and was dragged back to his RC by Fiona, where he ostensibly received an ice pack and some bandages. Mission Reports Home: RC #1693 Partnered with Fiona * "The Most Stab-Inducing Love," Part One, Part Two (Bionicle, NSFW), with Agents Kilroy Vincentus and Mike de Bergerac (DMS), Andrew Jones and Joseph Vladimir (DF), and Tanya Carter and Magdalen Blackwell (DF) ** In which Gilbert is introduced as a deadpan snarker who should never use firearms again and Fiona displays a total lack of sympathy for her partner. ** Alternative link, two parts in arbitrary order, scroll down for part one. ** Original fic: "The Greatest Love" by Green Devil * "ShadowClan is not Amused," Part One (Warriors), with Agent Caroline Moor (DMS) ** In which Gilbert is mowed over by rampaging author's notes. ** Original fic: "deputy's heart" by Sterlingstar Category:PPC Agents Category:Department of Floaters